1. Field
This invention relates to the field of virtual reality and in particular to systems and methods which track object locations using colored tracking marker lights and a plurality of color cameras.
2. Related Art
Conventional virtual reality systems which allow free-roaming for players use infrared tracking to determine the positions of players and other objects. Alternatively, a tracking system using colored marker lights has advantages in the ability to differentiate players and objects, however accurately tracking markers over a relatively broad space or other virtual reality environment is difficult without using a plurality of cameras. Using a plurality of cameras presents a challenge with respect to position calibration, coordination, and synchronization. Also, issues related to colored tracking markers conflicting with each other as players roam about a space used for virtual reality environment also present a challenge as markers with the same color may come within a close proximity to one another. Further, during system operation many different cameras may see the same object but some cameras are frequently known to report the object's position more precisely than other cameras. Therefore, a method is needed to dynamically determine—without interrupting system operation and game play—which cameras track objects more accurately and de-emphasize those cameras that are less accurate.